naruto act like a 8 year oldsasunaru
by unknown001
Summary: sasuke was suppose to tell naruto something when he came back... two years gon and everyone thought he was dead... what happen when sasuke was gone? what happen to naruto? will everything be the same?
1. the shocking news

Disclaim: i don't own naruto or other characters..............^v^

naruto act like a 8 years old

chapter 1: The Shocking News

"_I have something I need to tell you but it'll have to wait," the raven hair boy whisper to the blond ear. "I'll tell you when I came back."_

"_alright," the blond blush._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two years pass….

"I wonder what his face expression will look like if he saw me now," the raven enters the village where he was born. He was shock to see the village change so much. "hey, what happen to the village." He ask one of the ninja by the gate who is on guard duty. "the last time I'm here, it doesn't look like this."

"yea I know," the ninja said. "it happen a year ago."

"a y-year ago?" he was shock to heard the news. It happen a year ago and he didn't know anything about it.

"the village was attack but there was a boy who save the village," the ninja inform. "although he actually summon the nine tail and nearly destroy the village, but we evacuate every villager before it was destroy."

"what happen to the boy who summon the nine tail?" the raven ask hoping that nothing will happen to Naruto.

"oh, about him, h-"

"s-sasuke-kun?" a pink hair girl approaches him. "is it really you?"

He walk over to the pink in his cool expression like usual. The pink hair girl run to sasuke and gave him a hug. 'umpf! Too tight girl.' The raven boy pushes her away. He looked at her and she seems to be crying.

"oi sakura." Sasuke looked at her.

"it's really you, sasuke-kun," she cry. "I thought you had left like last time that I won't get to see you anymore. They said that you had die."

"well I'm not," he said in his cool usual tone. "I gotta go." Sasuke was getting annoy. He didn't really want to stay with the pink hair girl. He was about to took off when sakura stop him.

"where have you been these pass two years?" the pink hair was still crying and wiping her tears. "everything change ever since you left."

"I was still on mission," sasuke said before he began to start walking but was stop again.

"you know, Naruto is not the same," sakura call to sasuke.

"what do you mean," sasuke had a very bad feeling about this. Sakura didn't answer instead she just keep crying. Sasuke know that he won't get any answer from the pink girl so he decides to find out for himself. He went home first to drop his things off before going to see Naruto. He was surprise that nothing had happen to his house from the attack that ninja who was on guard duty told him. Sasuke took a shower before going to Naruto's house. 'I wonder what his expression will look like when he saw me,' sasuke can't wait to see the blond boy. When he got to naruto's apartment, he knock three times but there was no answer. "I must not be home." Sasuke took off and search for the blond. He then came across his old sensei. He wore a cloth covering his nose down to his chin. He use his head-protector cover his left eye.

"yo, long time no see sasuke," the silver hair sensei wave at him.

"hey, Kakashi," sasuke was impatient to find the blond. "I got to go."

"are you looking for Naruto," Kakashi hit the nail. Sasuke blush. "you won't find him at his house."

"I know that," sasuke really wants to go find the blond. "I just came from his house."

"he's with the kids at the academy," Kakashi gave sasuke a long serious stare. "but I got to warn you, Naruto is not the same as he use to be."

"sakura said the exact same thing," sasuke began to jump to another spotted someone who looks similar to the blond playing with some kids. He seems to be having fun since the boy was laughing with the others.

"hey, Naruto!" sasuke could hear one of the children calling Naruto's name. Now he was positive that the blond boy he saw was Naruto. He went to where the children were playing. Sasuke took a seat on the swing that is under the tree. It was the same swing that Naruto use to sit when he looked depress. The raven boy stare at the blond seeing him acting so weird.

"hey Naruto, that guy seems to be staring at you," one of the friends whisper to Naruto. Naruto turn to look at the raven boy.

"I'll go talk to him," the blond walk up to where the raven boy is at. "hey."

"hn…" sasuke didn't really reply.

"hahahahaha," Naruto began laughing. "you know you sounded like someone I know."

"huh?" sasuke was confuse. "wait… do you know who I am, Naruto?"

"uh… I'm sorry," Naruto said. "actually I don't know who you are but you do know someone I know."

'wait… a ….minute…" he don't know who I am. "Naruto, you don't remember who I am?"

"I'm sorry, a lot of people ask me the same questions," Naruto grin. Although from that smile, it looks so painful. "hey, are you sasuke's brother?"

"what!?!" sasuke was shock.

"well… if you see sasuke, told him to come play with us," Naruto offer. "you know, he look so lonely. Are you his brother?"

"uh… no," sasuke was so confuse that he doesn't know what to do anymore. 'can he had…' "Naruto, how old are you?"

"8 years old," Naruto reply. "although I look so old than my age. It's like my body age."

"dobe," sasuke grab Naruto and hug him. Naruto was shock at the same time. sasuke then break them apart and stand up. "I'll tell sasuke to play with you when I find him." Sasuke then vanish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey first yaoi story of sasunaru... i hope you like it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: i don't own naruto or other characters..............^v^

naruto act like a 8 years old

chapter 1: The Shocking News

"_I have something I need to tell you but it'll have to wait," the raven hair boy whisper to the blond ear. "I'll tell you when I came back."_

"_alright," the blond blush._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Two years pass….

"I wonder what his face expression will look like if he saw me now," the raven enters the village where he was born. He was shock to see the village change so much. "hey, what happen to the village." He ask one of the ninja by the gate who is on guard duty. "the last time I'm here, it doesn't look like this."

"yea I know," the ninja said. "it happen a year ago."

"a y-year ago?" he was shock to heard the news. It happen a year ago and he didn't know anything about it.

"the village was attack but there was a boy who save the village," the ninja inform. "although he actually summon the nine tail and nearly destroy the village, but we evacuate every villager before it was destroy."

"what happen to the boy who summon the nine tail?" the raven ask hoping that nothing will happen to Naruto.

"oh, about him, h-"

"s-sasuke-kun?" a pink hair girl approaches him. "is it really you?"

He walk over to the pink in his cool expression like usual. The pink hair girl run to sasuke and gave him a hug. 'umpf! Too tight girl.' The raven boy pushes her away. He looked at her and she seems to be crying.

"oi sakura." Sasuke looked at her.

"it's really you, sasuke-kun," she cry. "I thought you had left like last time that I won't get to see you anymore. They said that you had die."

"well I'm not," he said in his cool usual tone. "I gotta go." Sasuke was getting annoy. He didn't really want to stay with the pink hair girl. He was about to took off when sakura stop him.

"where have you been these pass two years?" the pink hair was still crying and wiping her tears. "everything change ever since you left."

"I was still on mission," sasuke said before he began to start walking but was stop again.

"you know, Naruto is not the same," sakura call to sasuke.

"what do you mean," sasuke had a very bad feeling about this. Sakura didn't answer instead she just keep crying. Sasuke know that he won't get any answer from the pink girl so he decides to find out for himself. He went home first to drop his things off before going to see Naruto. He was surprise that nothing had happen to his house from the attack that ninja who was on guard duty told him. Sasuke took a shower before going to Naruto's house. 'I wonder what his expression will look like when he saw me,' sasuke can't wait to see the blond boy. When he got to naruto's apartment, he knock three times but there was no answer. "I must not be home." Sasuke took off and search for the blond. He then came across his old sensei. He wore a cloth covering his nose down to his chin. He use his head-protector cover his left eye.

"yo, long time no see sasuke," the silver hair sensei wave at him.

"hey, Kakashi," sasuke was impatient to find the blond. "I got to go."

"are you looking for Naruto," Kakashi hit the nail. Sasuke blush. "you won't find him at his house."

"I know that," sasuke really wants to go find the blond. "I just came from his house."

"he's with the kids at the academy," Kakashi gave sasuke a long serious stare. "but I got to warn you, Naruto is not the same as he use to be."

"sakura said the exact same thing," sasuke began to jump to another spotted someone who looks similar to the blond playing with some kids. He seems to be having fun since the boy was laughing with the others.

"hey, Naruto!" sasuke could hear one of the children calling Naruto's name. Now he was positive that the blond boy he saw was Naruto. He went to where the children were playing. Sasuke took a seat on the swing that is under the tree. It was the same swing that Naruto use to sit when he looked depress. The raven boy stare at the blond seeing him acting so weird.

"hey Naruto, that guy seems to be staring at you," one of the friends whisper to Naruto. Naruto turn to look at the raven boy.

"I'll go talk to him," the blond walk up to where the raven boy is at. "hey."

"hn…" sasuke didn't really reply.

"hahahahaha," Naruto began laughing. "you know you sounded like someone I know."

"huh?" sasuke was confuse. "wait… do you know who I am, Naruto?"

"uh… I'm sorry," Naruto said. "actually I don't know who you are but you do know someone I know."

'wait… a ….minute…" he don't know who I am. "Naruto, you don't remember who I am?"

"I'm sorry, a lot of people ask me the same questions," Naruto grin. Although from that smile, it looks so painful. "hey, are you sasuke's brother?"

"what!?!" sasuke was shock.

"well… if you see sasuke, told him to come play with us," Naruto offer. "you know, he look so lonely. Are you his brother?"

"uh… no," sasuke was so confuse that he doesn't know what to do anymore. 'can he had…' "Naruto, how old are you?"

"8 years old," Naruto reply. "although I look so old than my age. It's like my body age."

"dobe," sasuke grab Naruto and hug him. Naruto was shock at the same time. sasuke then break them apart and stand up. "I'll tell sasuke to play with you when I find him." Sasuke then vanish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey first yaoi story of sasunaru... i hope you like it ^^


End file.
